Sicker Things
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Inspired by the Marianas Trench song and Fallout-3 Based
1. Chapter 1

If Today Was Your Last Day - A oneshot cronicleing the day Josh was knocked out. Ties into Sicker Things/I remain Unknown

"Josh, its all over. They said they were firing more. you gotta get to the underground shelters!" Matt said.

"I have to do one thing Matt, I have to save someone's life . I always wanted to but Matt, just run. I'll be fine. " Josh said, but the pistol accidentally was let off of its trigger, and the government employees surrounding the businesses, ushering people out, from even his bandmates to him, to get them to the shelters, turned on Josh and handcuffed him.

"Josh only carried a gun because he got approached by people he didn't trust before and almost got stabbed. " Matt said, "Let my best friend who is like a bro to me, go now. "

"Just go to the shelters, . is hostile now. " The government employee said.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving Josh behind. " Matt said, but a loud piercing noise rippled through the background of the situation.

Matt ducked deep down into a storm sewer, knowing he had to fight for his life once he reached the surface.

He saw Josh get literally slammed to the ground by the blast, the government employee's weapons dropping out of their hands.

"Come on, mister. You have to get to the vaults. He's still breathing. " The medical team said, and grabbed him by the hand, helping him up and out of the sewer he'd climbed into.

Matt thanked them and ran over to his best friend, and bandmate, and the main writer for their band. "Josh, wake up please."

Josh didn't stir, but his heartbeat was still intact. The soft thumping knew to Matt that Josh was now going to live.

"Doctor, take Josh into the Vault he was not assigned to. Say he's a critical patient. I have other things to deal with right now. I'll make it on my own. " Matt said, grabbing one of the semi-automatics off of one of the government employees.

"Josh is now being taken into Vault 27. He is , acccording to the medical team, will awake sometime within years. We have checked him over, and he is very healthy. " The medical team said.

Matt followed them in, but he was stopped by someone he recognized all too weall, holding a small bundle.

"Please. Matt. I know Josh is injured and harmed and all these things. The person who turned out to be the father of my son was Josh.. if he wakes up, please, just tell him he has a son. I want you to raise him as if you were his uncle. Tell him about me when he's well and ready enough to. He can't know about Josh." Marisa said, handing Matt the small bundle, which was a breathing and healthy little boy. He had light blue eyes like his bandmate and very dark black hair. "His full name is Joshua Keeler Ramsay Jr. I usually call him Ramsay."

"That's fine. He resembles Josh more than you. " Matt said. "I promise I'll do this for you but if they ever find Josh and he wakes up, Ramsay will have to know. Got it? "

"deal. " Marisa said


	2. Chapter 2

The soft pattering against the steel floor Matt heard, his dark chocolate eyes scanning. "Rams!" Matt yelled.

Rams was now 10, and apparently somehow acquired a small pistol. "Rams!" Matt kept yelling trying to find his 'nephew'.

"Yeah Uncle Matt? " Rams said, standing leaning on the door. Matt didn't let them cut Rams's dark black hair. It was the only way to tell that he did in fact look like his dad, and everyone said that.

"Matthew," One of the many security workers said. Matt recognized his faux-hawked former bandmate. "Mike? Your a security dude."

"Yeah." Mike said. "Kinda found Rams in the lower levels. He was shooting at the wall."

"Rams, grounded 2 weeks. Give the pistol to your uncle Mike." Matt said, mumbling.

He went to one of the observation rooms, hoping, just hoping, his best friend since forever was finally awake. It'd been 10 years since he last saw his best friend smile.

"Uncle Maattt come on. " Rams said, his icy blue eyes and sneaky attitude evedent of who his father 'was'. Rams did not know whether he had a dad or not.

Matt turned around. He didn't notice Rams at first, because Rams was only 5'1, he'd definately be tall like Josh if his growth spurt came soon.

"Go to the room. Now. " Matt said, his voice a little harsh. Rams ran back. "Wow, if Josh was awake I woudln't have to do this everyday..." He mumbled.

Matt walked into the observation room, seeing a tiny flicker of movement from his friend's fingers."Josh?" He said, noticing the machine prennially showing Josh's heartbeat, it was a little fast.

Little did Matt know, some of them in the beginning got vaccinated- and got special radiation-proof medication, and Josh was given it by accident a long time before.

This is where our story begins...

-  
>Author's Note:<p>

I love the fallout 3 game. Its too fun. Plus I might write a lone wanderer story about a descendant of Josh from MT, who looks like him, and is in the wastelands around Vancouver when he discovers his great-great-great granddad's best friend, Matt Webb, still alive and well.

I was playing it and thought of this story. This is the rewrite, my original has too many complicated things involving Brotherhood characters, and Elder Lyons's daughter, and a certain brown haired blue eyed girl named Carly.. so yeah..

This story will be REALLY graphic sometimes, but stay within its T rating.

P.S. some of the characters call the creatures different things. There's a twist involving the MT bandmembers. - Lexi 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here you all are my lovely reviewers! Glad to know there's a reason for me to continue on! As a special surprise, there is a few additions to the story for characters! and a big HAPPY NEW YEAR! a MT/MCR Dangerverse fic is a comin by Feburary 24th! 

New Characters: Jake, Jake Jr., Charley

Josh's fingers were moving a bit, Matt still watching. "Come on Josh wake up now please…" Matt begged. "I care about you.."

"Matthew, leave the room. We need to check Josh's vitals again. " The doctor said. "He may not wake up till long after we're all gone. Go talk to Jacob Hoggard. He'll know more about this. He was one of the lucky ones to get it."

Matt sighed, finding Jake sitting in his room, arms crossed. A very unhappy Jake Jr. was sitting beside him. "Jake what happened this time?" Matt asked.

"Jake and Rams were both in the reactor level, playing with laser pointers they found. " Jake said. "Jake Jr. here's grounded for a week. You need to control Rams. Josh wouldn't let Rams down there if he was still around."

"JOSH ISN"T DEAD! GOT THAT?" Matt said. "I know where he is, and the doctor told me to come ask you about it."

"My brother was one of the ones on the team. I was one of the first to get it, "Jake said. "That means it was passed on to Jake Jr. But I'm scared, Matt. What if the same thing happens to me that happened to Josh?"

"Go see your wife Jake. She's sick, "Matt said. "So don't bother me. I'll talk to Rams about the laser pointer. It must have been a broken piece of a laser scalpel or something."

Jake Jr. had ran off, having heard everything. "Rams your dad-"

Rams was still playing with the 'laser pointer'-type thing.

Jake Jr. sighed. "Never mind. I'll tell you some other time. Your uncle gave you shit for the laser pointer. So did my dad."

Rams glared. "My uncle aint my dad and I know it cause I'm a Jr. so that means I'm named for someone!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>106 years after this day...<strong>_

His eyes slowly opened…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>So we're left on a cliffhanger. Who's blue eyes are opening up 106 years later.<em>**

**_Here's a recap:_**

**_-Rams got in trouble_**

**_- Jacob Hoggard was introduced as a character_**

**_- Jake Jr. and Rams are best friends._**

**_- Matt is actually caring about Josh and when he wakes up. _**

**_- No one has realized in this chapter about the early version of the FEV making people technically 'young forever'_**

**_- Rams has a tiny knowledge of the fact he's a Jr. There's a way that connects the baby in the If Today Was Your Last Day oneshot and Rams/Ramsay in Sicker Things. You will find out in chapter 4 Rams's full name!_**

**_This is set during Fallout 3. Sequel will be a New Vegas story. _**

**_-Lexi_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sicker Things – 4

He looked around, looking at his hands. His vision was still blurry, foggy memories were from that night he fell. Was he dead or alive? He felt he'd woken up from a deep sleep.

"Joshua, you may have survived severe radiation" The doctor-person said.

Josh bit his lip, looking around. "Where/when am I ? " He asked.

"Josh.. you may want to know this.. but the day the Great War began, D.C. was bombed first. "The doctor-person said. "You and a few others survived. The ones that were still conscious ran to vaults."

Josh tried to stand but was a bit shaky.

"you've been out for a while Josh. You'll be shaky until your equilibrium comes back into place. Its like you were in a deep sleep for about..117 years " The doctor-person said.

Josh recognized the doctor as being female with long silky red hair and deep-set eyes. "Who are you?"

"Leanna.. Waylor. " She stopped herself before saying the true last name. She didn't want Josh to know the hard truth. "You were found unconscious near some ruins. We luckily got there before anything got to you."

"How am I still alive?" Josh said, looking in a small handheld mirror. He ran his fingers through his black and blue hair. "my hair's black and blue my hair is black and blue how can this be?" He said, looking at Leanna. "I know someone with a last name similar to yours"

"Oh, I guess so." Leanna said, "You've been exposed to radiation, in some dose, but survived and have no effects except for this. Josh, you are still physically and biologically 28 years of age. "

Josh suddenly fell and passed out from shock.

Matt had went to see Josh. He was worried about Josh a lot.

"Matthew, stay out. Josh collapsed when he woke up when he was able to be steady on his feet when I told him about the effects." Leanna said. "Its like, he might have become faint then collapsed."

"You remind me of your dad. " Matt said "Lee."

"Lea. " Leanna glared. "If you call me my real name in front of Josh, he'll be upset. Okay?"

"You were a little kid when the Great War was going on." Matt said, "so shh!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <strong><em>Leanna isn't called Leanna in real life. Look at the first three letters of her last name and take out the lor. The first 'lee' sound in her first name gives away her middle name! You'll see who she is in chapter 6! There is a bit of a twist. Charley and her dad are coming into the story next chapter! Alot of people are going to like the new twists in the story. And yes, Josh has a few encounters with radscorpions in the story.<em>**

**_-During the events of before, in a secret area of Vault 13- _**

"Rams, where the fuck are we going? " Jake Jr. said.

"Come on, we gotta go now. Charley's gonna join us eventually then uncle Matt and Charley's dad Pierre!" Rams said. "And you know how we usually get power weapons."

"You do realize Pierre will get mad if you and Charley wind up together?" Jake Jr. said.

"No, come on. "Rams said. He knew about what had happened to his mom and Charli's. He bit his lip.

(A/N: Charli's name is spelt Charli, not Charley. Found that out because the person I know with that first name spells it that way!)

"Come on you dumbass. Lets go. "Jake Jr. said.

"All I know of my full name is the inintials. J.K.. " Rams said

"Joshua Keeler Ramsay Jr. "Jake Jr. said, "Like my full name is Jacob William Hoggard Jr."

"Your middle name is seriously William? " Rams snickered.

"STOP IT RAMS! " Jake Jr. said

So Jake Jr. and Rams are arguing over middle names...

Hair color is fixed. Rams has dark hair cause of his mom (I'll get a sitemodel or something photo to represent Marissa. soon. Any SM suggestions? the character would have to be 20-21 years old, deep hazel eyes, dark black hair. Athletic? Anything else doesn't matter)

-Lexi


	5. Chapter 5

Matt held the recorder to his mouth. "Josh, I'm leaving the vault tonight. This is getting too crazy in here. If you ever find out what happened, god save you. I promise I'll find you if you come find me." He turned off the recorder.

Rams, now 16, with dark black hair like his mother's, but bright inquisitive blue eyes like his father's. "Uncle Matt, Ian and Mike said they'd try to get the door open. Should I get uncle Jake?" He said.

"Go get Jake JR. and Charli Bouvier. They're the two ones we need. " Matt said.

Charli was a beautiful 16 year old girl with long dark hair like her father's. Her last name gives away her father's origins, but she never was able to have a grandchild for her dad or mom. Her mom passed away over 81 years ago. Rams had the biggest crush on her, but was afraid to admit it.

"Leanna, get Josh up as soon as you can. "Matt said. "He needs to hear the tape. Its important. He's like a brother to me."

(_**Charley's dad is Pierre Bouvier – Author's Note. I chose 13 random Canadian and American celebrities but they won't all be characters. Charley plays a huge role. Based off someone I kno**_w )

Charli ran in with Rams, and a dark haired boy only to be Jake Jr. "Rams found me. " Charli said, her dark eyes deep and mysterious, like her dad's. "Dad said he'll come too."

"We don't need that many people yet Charli. Ian and Mike managed to get the password out of Overseer Gruto, we just need to get Leanna and her dad as contacts in the vault. " Matt said. "I found a contact out there in the wasteland we can go to with no problems."

Jacob (Jake = Jacob Hoggard, Jake Jr= Jacob Hoggard Jr. ) sighed, looking at Matt. "Rams and Jake Jr. got planning with Charli. Pierre's not gonna be happy if his daughter winds up with Rams. Your essentially his legal guardian until Josh finds out about Rams. " He said.


	6. Chapter 6

-A Year Later-

"Josh wake up. " Jake said, shaking Josh awake.

"Jacob –whoa- explain later but what the heck's going on I heard alarms?" Josh said.

"Matt left the vault a year ago. " Jake said, "Along with my son-"

"hold up you got a kid?"Josh said

"Explaining time later. We gotta go now." Jake said.

Josh and Jake went to the Overseer's office. It was a mess, blood splattered on the floor.

"Charli Bouvier got hit with a bullet. "Jake said. "Matt,

"I know who her dad obviously is- his girlfriend was pregnant at the time. "Josh said, "I know about the modified FEV Jake. "

"The stupid apparent cure to radiation that apparently as a sideeffect makes you forever young and not die as easily?" Jake said. "Yeah, I got it too Josh. My brother was on the team for it. "

"I got the stupid cure.. "Josh remembered. "What's happened else? "

"You'll see come on" Jake said, moving around some papers.

"Jacob hands off!" A strong voice Josh recognized and turned around.

"Who are you?" Josh asked.

"Officer Way." He said.

"This is just crazy I recognize your voice too. "Josh said,putting his hands on the desk.

"Josh, come on. He's cool with us. " Jake said. "The overseer got killed mysteriously. "

"That's why everyone here is on high alert. " The officer said. "Two of my comrades ran too when the door got opened."

"Josh, here" Jake tossed him a pair of pre-war sunglasses. "You'll need them. "

"did you take this off me?" Josh said.

"A lot of your stuff was found around the place. Don't worry. We need to find Matt, someone else, Charli, and Jake Jr." Jake said.

"Jake, why are we leaving? Its safer here than anywhere. " Josh said.

"Well, you see, when you were found, if you didn't wake up within 2 weeks, they originally were going to sort of.. get rid of you. " Jake said, "but I had to tell them off. It's a sideeffect. If you go into a coma while its effects are on, it will wake you up 100 years later. Its sort of weird, but hey."

Officer Way looked at them. "I'm coming too. " He said.

"The only experience you have with fighting in the real world is with radroaches-" Jacob said. "Shit!"

"What?" Josh said.

"The new Overseer's coming down the hall he's after you specifically just go I'll catch up!" Jacob said, shoving Josh down the steps.

Josh ran down the secret tunnel to the entrance. Officer Way followed.

"Stay behind, Way. " Josh said, putting a hand out. "I'm gonna be fine."

"I'm coming. You have no idea what's out there Josh! Its really fucked up out there. " Officer Way said, punching in the password for the vault door. It was the date the great war started.

They both ran out and Josh shielded his eyes, even with the sunglasses. "fuck its bright!" He said.

"Told ya be careful. " Officer Way said.

They heard the door open one more time, revealing a bruised but alive Jacob. "Got out barely. The overseer got killed but I'm fine!" Jacob said.

"Just go before anyone or any creatures decide to interrupt the conversation. " Officer Way said. "I'll keep the door shut here for a while. I'll join you in a few hours."

A flash of red hair was nearby behind a rock, it was Lea. "Dad, should I go back to my real name? " Leanna asked.

"Its fine Lee. I don't care. No one can prove who you are. " Officer Way said. "We gotta make sure Matt, Pierre, Charli, and Rams are okay. come on. Lets go. "

"what about Josh?" Leanna said, "I care about him too."

"I forgot to mention Josh. Jeez, your persistent." Officer Way said

**_Officer Way is Gerard Way- I thought it was a appropiate character to add. The father/daughter exchange is very adorable._**

**_Leanna is future Bandit Lee Way- That's what I forgot to mention. _**

**_I have a master list of celebrities. American Ones that have Been Revealed: Gerard Way_**

**_Canadian Ones that have been revealed: Marianas Trench, Jacob Hoggard, Pierre Bouvier_**

**_Mike and Ian are still around! You'll find out where they are later_**

**_Josh and Matt will reunite in the next chapter_**

**_In chapter 9 Josh and Rams will find out two very shocking bits of their past! It could involve them being father/son (cause Rams doesn't know nor Josh yet. Even with the obvious matching full names)._**

-Lexi


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile…

"I told you Matt don't get into a fight with a radscorpion, they'll only get you more hurt. " Chari said.

"But it swiped at ME first" Matt said

"My dad's going to check on lookout. He'll be back soon. " Charley said. "Rams went with him. "

"Rams?" Matt said. "Charley Rams isn't trained with a power weapon, Pierre your dad is and Rams could hurt someone i.e. your dad if he isn't careful."

"Charli come on you don't trust me. " Jake Jr. said. "My dad's gonna come here any second with Josh and Matt is going to have to explain about Ramsss. " Jake Jr. snickered.

"Mole rat to your left Jake Jr. " Matt said.

Jake Jr. jumped up on a table.

Matt laughed. "Gotcha."

Suddenly someone walked in….

* * *

><p>Jacob, Officer Way, and Josh were still walking for days. "What's this place?" Josh said, pointing to a gate.<p>

"Paradise Falls. Maybe they'll know where Matt, someone Josh doesn't need to know the name of, Charli , Pierre, and Jake Jr. are." Jake said, going up to the gate.

Suddenly Raiders surrounded them. "Get away from the gates and drop the weapons. " The leader said.

Josh dropped the small pistol he carried.

Officer Way dropped his baton and pistol.

Jacob dropped his rifle.

"Crap! These aren't raiders, they're slavers… we're fucked. " Officer Way said.

"You are a fucking officer, Gerard! Deal with the raiders/slavers. Don't say we're fucked until we are. " Jacob said.

Gerard glared. "It isn't my fault they made me drop my weapons I obey the law"

"Uh-huh, remember how you spraypainted in the vault that one time?" Jacob said.

"WHOA hate to interrupt but we're kinda in a serious fucking situation right now" Josh said.

**_Decided it'd be simpler to just put Gerard instead of Officer Way from now on._**

**_I might be getting my STORIES BACK! Original Sicker Things will be on here once I get it back. This sicker things will remain here until it is finished. _**

**_Because the stories are not the same (Carly Rae isn't in this one but the sequell,b ut in Original Sicker (Which will be called I Remain Unknown on my profile) she was in it as a major character later on.) they will have two different titles. This will remain Sicker Things._**

**_I got the idea WHILE playing Fallout 3 as my Josh Ramsay character._**

**_-Lexi _**


End file.
